Together Forever?
by GreenEmeraldGirlxoxo
Summary: Jen and Jude end up doing something they may forget, but it instead brings them closer. What happens to them when Jen goes through a life altering expirence that changes their lives for the better, or worse? JenXJude one/shot warning: death of character


**My second 6Teen fic. And again Jen and Jude, of course. Maybe a little Nikki and Jonesy but… ya. Oneshot. Mild drinking and swearing. Nothing you can't handle, right? Oh and implied lemon, jeez what did ya expect? A lemon? No way. I like T, and I might keep it that way, for now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 6Teen.**

Jen's mind was clogged, with a slight, er major headache. She felt happy and drugged? Well, Jen's mind was too happy to completely understand what was happening. She did in fact know that she was lying on a smooth plain of skin. Her cheek was pressed against the flat chest. Jen's hand absent mindedly roamed down further, till she brushed over something long and limp.

Jen's mind jumped to life, headache started pounding and the happy haze gone. Two questions surfaced. One; where the hell was she and who the hell was she with, second; what the hell happened last night.

Jen ripped her head off the man, or boys chest. She heard him murmur. Jen's eyes regarded the room slowly. It was a trashed hotel room, littered with clothes and the occasional beer bottle. The boy grunted again. Jen's eyes flickered to the face of the boy she'd just slept with. Jen's eyes widened unable to fully understand what she was seeing. Strong chin, very pointed in fact, with longish blonde hair.

"Jude!" She gapped, mind totally unprepared to deal with the fact that she just had sex with one of her bestfriends.

He grunted, rolling over nearly rolling off the soiled bed. Jen's breathing increased, silently hyperventilating. Jen kicked her feet over the side of the bed, bare feet hitting the floor. She yanked a loose blanket off the bed and wrapped it around her naked, sticky body. Jen noticed just how sore her, er lower regions were. She shuffled silently to her underwear, neatly tangled with her bra and Jude's underwear. Jen pulled her delicates out and shoved them on. She began hunting for her skirt. Jen found it hiding behind the t.v. As it pooled at her feet waiting for her to pull it up, she was wondering how it got behind the t.v in the first place. She shook her head and reached down to pull it up. Now her main concern was her shirt. And it was draped over the pole of the bed. Jen should have been able to reach it, if it wasn't 4 feet taller then her.

"How the hell did it get up there?" She hissed glaring furiously at the shirt taunting her.

"Ugh, that's the last time I drink." Jen's head whipped around, squinting at Jude. He was propped up on his elbow, rubbing his eye with his left hand. _That's not the only thing it rubbed,_ Jen scowled at her filthy mind. His hand dropped, "Jen? Wha—why are you shirtless, dudette?"

Her checks heated, "Er, I can't reach my shirt." Jen jerked her chin up, attempting to avoid Jude's eyes.

"Okay… Where are we." Jude looked down, eyes widening, "Why am I naked, dudette?"

Jen laughed nervously, "Uh, good question. I was naked 10 minutes ago, in bed."

"Whoa, dudette, seriously. But wait, there is no other bed in here."

Jen slapped her forehead, "No, Jude, we were in bed. Together."

Realization hit Jude like a ton of bricks, "Shit! What the fuck did we do last night?"

Jen whispered, "I'm not sure."

_Flashback_

_ Nikki glared at Jonesy. Jonesy—who was already hammered—was standing on the bar table singing show tones._

_ Caitlin giggled, "Wow, Jonesy, nice voice."_

_ Nikki replied sarcastically for her boyfriend, "Yeah, too bad it's the alcohol talking. Or should I say, singing."_

_ Jen and Jude were absent mindedly chatting, each drinking scotch out of a shot glass. _

_ "Wow, dudette, Jonsey is terrible," Jude said, waving over the bartender for another scotch. (_**Don't ask how 16 year olds got into a bar. I'll just say they have connections.**_) _

_ "I know right?" Jen smoothed her black velvet skirt. She reached out and drained her scotch. _

_ Jude hiccupped, "Dudette, the world is like, spinning!" _

_ Jen rolled her eyes at the very obvious drunk Jude. "Jude are you sure you should still be drinking?" She asked eyeing Jude fifth scotch. _

_ "Totally babe," Jude grinned drunkenly at her, lifting the glass to his head, gulping it down. _

_ "Okay…" Jen finished another scotch, starting to feel dizzy._

_ "Bartender! Another scotch, dude." The bartender cocked an eyebrow, but slid another scotch down the counter regardless. _

_ "Really Jude? Another one?" Jen asked skeptically._

_ "Yeah?Wellyouronyour5!" Jude's words slurred together, straining Jen's ears. _

_ "So….?" _

_ "Well,youshouldbedrunktoobabe."_

_ Jen groaned, "Seriously, Jude. Your so wasted. Stop drinking."_

_ "No," He said leaning closer to Jen, the scent of alcohol rolling off him, "Youshoulddrinktoo."_

_ "I don't—" Jen froze when Jude's cold finger slid just under the hem of her skirt._

_ Jude smirked, "Areyousure?"_

_ "Ye—yeah," Jen's face heated up, when Jude's frigid hand brushed her mid thigh._

_ "Mmm,youwanttoo." Jude put his other hand on Jen's tiny waist._

_ "Want to what?" She breathed, completely aware of where Jude's hands were._

_ "Youwantme." Jude leant in and pressed his warm lips to hers. Jen was gone. All she could do, feel and taste was Jude. He was right. She did want him. Bad._

_ Jen broke the kiss and hopped off the chair, "Let's go to the hotel." In which she meant the hotel they were staying in. _

_ Jen reached out, linking finger with Jude. "Come on." Jen and Jude stumbled out of the bar giggling like children. _

_ Outside of Jen's room, Jude pushed her up against the door, hungrily kissed her mouth. Jen's eyes widened when Jude's lips planted them firmly on her neck. There he bit, sucked, and kissed. She moaned quietly and tenderly pushed him away. _

_ "Let's do this in there." Jude nodded lustfully. As soon as the door clicked open, Jude pushed Jen in the room._

_End of flashback_

Jen remember exactly every little detail from that night. When she turned her eyes on Jude, she could tell that all the pieces had come together in his head.

"Brah, did we really have sex?" Jude asked cautiously, his eyes flickered to hers.

Jen blushed, "Uh yeah, we did. By the way, yours was the longest I've ever seen. Biggest even."

Jude's face heated, "Erm, thanks, dudette. I think."

Only now did Jen realize what she'd said, "Ohigod! I didn't—I mean…" Now what? She completely embarrassed herself in front of Jude. Wait? Why was she so embarrassed? _Maybe because you like Jude,_ her mind whispered. "Shut up."

"Dudette, I didn't say anything."

Jen flushed, "Er, sorry. Could you get my shirt please?"

Jude nodded. Jen retreated to where Jude's boxer lay. She picked them up by the hem and brought them over to him. His eye twitched. Jen observed, that Jude managed to pull them up, without ever leaving the safety of the sheets. He motioned for her to get his jeans. Her eyes scanned the room, in search of the blue baggy jeans. She found them, underneath the sofa.

As she tossed them at Jude she said, "How the hell did your pants get under the sofa?"

Jude slipped out of bed, zipping up the jeans. He shrugged, "You know as much as me, dudette."

He dragged a chair over from beside the sofa and propped it up against the bed post. He hopped on it and reached for her shirt. Jen was enchanted by the way Jude's muscles ripped when he stretched up. She was so engrossed that she jumped when the violet silk blouse hit her face. It dropped into her open hands. He smirked at her.

"Like what you see?"

Jen blushed, "Uh…"

"Kidding. Brah, do you know where my shirt is?"

"Erm, no," She murmured pushing her arms in the sleeves. Jen began to do up the buttons. She froze when she felt Jude's warm breath on her neck.

"Mmm, I liked it better undone." Jen could feel Jude's lips press against the back of her neck.

Jen turned around lacing her fingers behind Jude's neck. His hands went around her waist. Just before their lips could touch, the door burst open. Jen and Jude jerked apart, heavy red blotches covered their faces and necks. Nikki raised a brow.

"What's going on? Two questions, Jude why are you shirtless? And second, Jen, why is your shirt undone?" Jen and Jude's faces grew darker.

Nikki's eyes widened in realization, "No way! You two did the deed didn't you? Jeez I didn't know you guess were that drunk."

"We didn't do it because we…" Jen trailed off. She didn't even know how to finish that sentence.

"Because we what?" Nikki questioned, walking closer.

"Because we like each other," Jude said causally, draping his arm over her shoulder, pulling Jen closer.

Nikki grinned as if expecting that answer, "Well, we were going to head out, but if you guys want to stay here for round two, then by all means." Nikki gestured to the un-made bed.

Jen hastily buttoned her shirt, "No it's fine. Give us a moment." Jen shooed Nikki out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Jen spun around. Jude grinned cockily, "Aww, I wanted round two."

Jen glared at him, "Jude we can't stay in here all day making love. We have to leave today."

Jude sighed defeated, "Fine. Let's get dressed." Jude found his shirt in the bathroom sink. Jen heard him murmur, "What the hell?" She unearthed her black pumps from under the bed. Jen cocked an eyebrow, plunging her feet into her shoes. Jen tossed all her things in her small luggage bag. Jude strutted out of the restroom, whistling a tune unnamable at the moment. Jude apparently found his shoes in the bathroom, along with his shirt. Jen smiled at Jude. He smiled back. Jen approached Jude, sliding her hand in his.

"Come on, let's get out of here."

Jonesy, Wyatt and Caitlin raised eyebrows. Nikki just smirked in satisfaction.

"Okay. Now that the love birds are here, we can leave." Nikki glanced at a shocked Jonesy, Wyatt, and Caitlin.

Jen shrugged, "Whatever. I just want to get home."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Jude dropped Jen's hand. Instead he loosely hung it over her shoulders pulling her closer.

Caitlin whipped out her cell and texted Jen.

** Wat up wth u and Jude?**

Jen smiled slyly, casting a glance at Caitlin. She texted back:

** Not going 2 tell :P**

Caitlin glared at her,

**Meanie. Plz tell me! **

Jen sighed defeated, causing Jude to give her a weird look.

**Fine. Jude and I did the deed last nite. **

Jen could see Caitlin's eyes widen.

**Holy shit! No way!**

** Yup.**

Nikki yelled, "Stop texting you two! Jonesy brought the car around."

Jude kissed Jen's forehead. Caitlin continued to text. And Wyatt was finishing his second cup of coffee. Nikki stood by the motion sensor door waiting keenly for her boyfriend.

Jonesy pulled up and honked the horn twice, then leaned out the window, "Come on! If we don't leave now, we'll get home around 10. Now, 7:30. Let's go!"

Everyone piled into the van. Jen and Jude sat in the very back, Jen snuggling into Jude's chest. Caitlin and Wyatt sat in the middle chatting. And Nikki rode shot gun, discussing movies with Jonesy.

Jen and Jude were in their own world. Flirting, kissing, giggling. Jen leaned her head on Jude's shoulder, feeling drowsy.

Jude's fingers played with Jen's hair. He marveled at how soft and silky it was. Jude observed Jen's eyes flutter closed, as she drifted in a deep sleep. Jude kissed Jen's hair.

Caitlin turned her head, grinning sadistically, "Having fun Jude?"

Jude jumped, "Dudette! You scared me!"

Wyatt turned on Jude too, "Answer the question, Jude."

Jude smiled innocently, "I don't know what your talking about."

Caitlin groaned, "Really, Jude? Flirting? Kissing? Giggling? Obvious much?"

Jude ignored her, turning his attention to gaze out the window. He heard Caitlin and Wyatt mutter and continue whispering avidly.

Jude's mind wondered. Thinking back on all of their fond memories. Baby booth photo was his personal favorite. Their baby was so adorable. Jude was just… there are no words to describe how he felt when he saw Jen and his baby.

Jude began sifting through memories. An hour or so later, Jen stirred. She rubbed her eyes, yawning. Jen brought her gaze to Jude.

"Hey," She said leaning in to kiss his cheek. Jude blushed lightly, his eyes boring into hers. Both of their sapphire eyes mirrored each other emotions. Fondness, friendship, lo—

"Quit flirting!" Caitlin snapped, glaring at the couple.

Both smiled sheepishly, "Sorry."

When they arrived back in town, Jonesy dropped Wyatt and Caitlin off at their homes. Jonesy drove the rest of them to Jen and Jonesy's house. Jonesy, Nikki, Jen and Jude walked in the house laughing. Jen and Jude were holding hands, as well as Nikki and Jonesy.

They sat down in the living room, turning on the T.V.

When they finally decided on a channel, Jen's mom and Jonesy's dad walked in, carrying bags of groceries. Diego and Robbie followed them with a bag in their hands. Emma turned, with Emma Jr. in her hands.

"Oh! Jen, Jonesy! I didn't know you'd be back this early." Jen and Jonesy sweat-dropped.

"Hey mom," Jen hesitated.

Emma's eyes became concerned, "What's wrong baby?"

Jen's eyes flickered to Jude's face. He nodded encouragingly.

Jen took a deep breath, "Mom, Jude is my boyfriend."

Emma's eyes widened. Then she broke into a huge grin and squealed, "Aww, this is so cute! You make such an adorable couple!"

Mr. Garcia cleared his throat, "Emma, groceries." (**Oh, snap. I forgot his name, if he even had one. Can't remember. -_-'**)

Emma nodded, "Okay dear."

Emma, Mr. Garcia, Diego and Robbie shuffled into the kitchen. Jen could hear them placing things in the cupboards.

Jen curled into Jude arms. He held her tightly, kissing her head.

"Yo! Bro, what do you want to watch?" Jude questioned Jonesy, who had Nikki on his lap.

"Hum, a horror?"

"No!" Jen piped up, "Let's just go out." Nikki nodded eagerly.

"Aww," Jude moaned. Jen playfully punched his shoulder.

Jude caved, "Alright babe." He pecked her lips.

Emma pocked her head out of the kitchen, "Oh, you guys are going out?" She sighed when everyone nodded, "Aw, I thought Jen, that you could watch Emma, Robbie, and Diego, while we went out."

Jen sighed, "Sorry, Jude. Guess we can't go out tonight."

Jonesy jumped up, knocking Nikki to the ground.

"HEY!" She yelled, smacking his leg.

"Sorry. But Emma, if your asking Jen to babysit, does that mean Nikki and I have to stay?"

Emma shook her head, "No you can go." Emma wheeled around and went back in the kitchen.

Jonesy's face broke out into a grin, "Awesome! Come on Nikki let's go!" Jonesy pulled Nikki out of the house, eyes gleaming in anticipation.

Jen stood up and held her hand out to Jude, "Come on. I'll take you home."

Jude shook his head, "No, I'll stay with you."

Jen eyed him wearily, "You sure?"

Jude smiled at her tenderly, "Of course I'll stay with you, Jen. I care about you. I won't leave you alone."

Jen bent and kissed Jude's forehead, "Thank you."

Diego gagged, "Gross. Jeez Jen. If your watching me, don't do that lovey dovey crap." Jen heard Robbie yell, "Agreed!"

30 minutes later, Emma handed Emma Jr. over to Jen.

"Make sure you get her in bed soon." Emma kissed her daughters forehead.

Mr. Garcia smiled at his step-daughter, "Take good care of them." His eyes hardened when he turned to Jude, "Don't try anything."

Jude gulped, "Yes sir."

Emma and Mr. Garcia left. Jen closed the door behind them, clutching Emma Jr. to her chest.

"Diego, Robbie," Jen paused thinking over her words carefully, "You can watch T.V till 10. Okay?"

Diego and Robbie sighed but Diego said, "Fine." They dashed for the remote, arguing over the channels.

Jen sighed and used her free hand to lace it with Jude, "Come on. Let's put Emma Jr. to bed." Jude nodded, and together they slowly made their way up the stairs. Jude opened the door to Emma Jr.'s room.

Jen rocked Emma back and forth cooing. Jude leaned against the door frame, gazing lovingly at Jen.

When Jen put Emma in her crib, Emma started crying hysterically.

"MAKE HER STOP CRYING!" Diego yelled from downstairs.

Jen bent over top of Emma's crib. She tenderly stroked Emma's soft hair. Emma's crying stayed at full volume.

Jen began singing:

_Hush little baby,_

_ Don't say a word,_

_ Jen's going to buy you a mocking bird, _

_ And if that mocking bird don't sing,_

_ Jen's going to buy you a diamond ring, _

_ And if that diamond ring don't shine…_

Jen trailed off, noticing Emma crys cased and she began sleeping peacefully.

"You have a beautiful voice," Jude said coming up behind her.

"Really?" Jen asked, lacing her hands behind Jude's neck.

Jude nodded, wrapping his arms around Jen's slender waist, "Really." Jude kissed her lightly. Then the kiss got more deep and passionate, as the fire grew between them. They broke apart, lips still touching.

"I love you," Jude said, "I have for a long time now."

Jen's lips formed into a smile, against his, "I love you, too." Jude kissed her hard and lovingly.

They pulled apart this time for real, "You really have matured over the past day, Jude."

Jude grinned stupidly, "You bring out the best of me."

Jen's eyes turned to Emma. Jude noticed, and whispered in her ear, "You'd make a good mom."

She smiled, un-sure if it was for him or the complement, "Really?"

"Yeah," he kissed her forehead.

She grinned up at him, "Thank you, Jude."

**3 weeks later…**

Jen sat in her usual chair, by the 'Big Squeeze', bawling her eyes out.

Nikki and Caitlin had their arms wrapped around her tightly.

"What's wrong, Jen?" Nikki asked for the fifth time the hour. Jen shook her head, tears continued to spill.

Jen marveled over the fact that she'd been completely oblivious to the signs. Wild emotions, vomiting, slightly tighter clothes, and the eating, all the eating.

Caitlin leaned in whispering, "Come on, Jen! We're your best friends! Trust us."

Jen roughly wiped her eyes with her sleeve, "Don't tell Jude yet," She warned. Nikki and Caitlin nodded. "I'm pregnant. With Jude's baby."

Nikki's eyes grew, "What! Why don't you want to tell Jude?"

Jen looked at her desperately, "I don't want him to leave me! I don't know if he's mature enough to be a parent and I don't want to pressure him!"

Nikki's eyes hardened, "Jen. Calm down. You can tell him. Jude loves you. He'll be there, I promise."

Jen sniffled, "Really?"

Nikki smiled encouragingly, "Really. In fact tell him now. He's right there." Jen squeaked and sure enough the boys were there.

Jude caught sight of Jen's tear soaked face. Worried he ran over to her, falling to his knees in front of her. "What's wrong?"

Jen's eye flickered to Nikki's. Nikki nodded discreetly. Jen sighed, turning her sapphire orbs back to Jude. "Jude, I don't know how to tell you this… I'll tell you, but I need to know how you feel about me now."

Jude was slightly confused, but answered without hesitation, "I love you Jennifer Masterson. I always will. Please don't tell me your dying."

Jen laughed shakily, "No, I'm not dying. I love you too Jude Lizowiski. It's just that… I'm pregnant."

All the boys gasped, including Jude. Jen figured this would not be a good thing.

Till Jude broke out in a dazzling smile. He clasped his hands with Jen's. "I'm so happy." Tears of joy rolled down her cheeks. Jude brought his head closer to Jen's stomach, "Hey, there. Little dude."

"I'm so glad you didn't leave me!" Jen bawled, throwing her arms around Jude.

Jude's eyes turned from happy to surprised, "What are you talking about? I would never leave you, Jen. I want to be there for you and mini dude."

"Thank you." Jude gently kissed Jen's lips. Caitlin awed before getting back in the lemon. Jonesy smiled—happy and shocked—before heading off to his job. Nikki patted Jen's back, and turned for the Khaki Barn. Wyatt muttered something like, "Lucky Jude," Before leaving.

**One month later…**

"OHMIGOD! That's inside you? It's soo cool!" Caitlin screamed, plucking the picture of the baby from Jen's hands. **(Damn, I forgot what those baby picture things are called. You know? the ones from the womb?)**

"Yeah, she'll be a real beauty like her mother," Nikki said, taking the photo away from Caitlin.

Jen smiled, caressing her belly. Speaking of mothers, Jen's had taken the news very well. She was happy yet disappointed. Emma wanted Jen to keep the baby, and so did Jen. Emma was only disappointed because she'd figured Courtney would get pregnant first, not Jen.

Jude skated up, "Hey, how's my mini dude?"

Jen smirked slightly, "Mini dudette," She corrected her boyfriend, "It's a girl."

Jude skidded to a stop, nearly falling off the board. "I'm going to have a baby girl?"

Jen nodded, smirk morphing into a smile, "Yeah."

Jude face couldn't have gotten happier, "I thought it'd be a boy. But a girl well be so much better!" Jude's face shifted, becoming softer. He cooed, "My baby girl. She'll be so beautiful."

Jen giggled at the boy, "Jude, she's over here!"

Jude snapped out of the daze. He ran over, and bent his head to her's. Kissing her deeply, Jude gently touched Jen's tiny baby bump.

He pulled away, saying yet again, "She's going to be beautiful. Just like her mother."

Jen giggled, delighted, "Thanks Jude."

Nikki and Caitlin sniggered at the couple. "Bye. We'll see you two lovers later." Nikki and Caitlin left arguing over a movie to watch.

Jen looked into her boyfriends eyes, "You're the best Jude." She paused, "Why did you think it'd be a boy?"

Jude flushed, stumbling over his words, "I, er, because, uh, erm it's embarrassing."

Jen caressed Jude's face, "You can tell me."

"Uh, well the baby booth photo made it a boy, so I just assumed." Jude shrugged totally embarrassed.

Jen's lips twitched into a smile, "Nothing to be embarrassed about sweetie. At first I thought she would be a boy too. But I'll love her anyway."

"Me too," Jude's face lit up yet again.

**Three months later…**

Jen strolled down the mall corridors with her boyfriend Jude on her arm. Jen was practically glowing. She was just one week shy of being five months pregnant. Jude was just as happy.

"You look so amazing, Jen." Jude kissed her head. Jen couldn't help but marvel on how nicely Jude matured, since he was going to be a father.

"Thank you Jude," Jen murmured, resting her head on his shoulder, "Hey, I was wondering what you wanted to name her."

Jude paused thinking over his words decisively, "Hum, I have no clue. What did you have in mind?"

Jen gnawed on her lip, "Olivia? Nora? Payton? Natalie? Katharine? Anneliese?"

Jude glanced at her shocked, "Wow, that's a lot."

She sighed, "I know. Maybe we could pick three, then rate it one to five. One gets to be first name and so on. Sound good?"

Jude nodded appreciatively towards his girlfriend, "Good. Now let's see…" And for the next hour, Jen and Jude discussed names for their baby.

"So her name will be Nora Anneliese Katharine?" Jen questioned Jude, both of them finally sitting down at their table. Caitlin was making lemonade for her customers. Nikki and Jonesy were no were in sight. And Wyatt was sitting drinking his coffee.

"Who's that?" Wyatt demanded spitting out his scolding coffee.

Jen scowled at him, "Our baby."

Wyatt blushed, "Oh, so you finally decided on a name?"

Jen's scowl deepened, "Duh!"

Wyatt glared at her, "Just because your pregnant, doesn't mean I'll excuse this. You don't need to be so hormonal. Jeez."

Jude interrupted before Jen could speak, "Dude, quit pissing her off. Jen, you don't need to make a big deal out of everything. Calm down, babe."

Jen's scowl disappeared, but she muttered, "Fine." Jude glared at Wyatt.

"Yeah, fine." Wyatt stood and huffed out of there.

"What the hell did they slip in Wyatt's coffee?" Jude wondered.

Jen poked his side, "You know as much as I do."

Jude smiled goofily, "Hey! Don't poke me!"

She kissed his cheek and stiffly got out of the chair. "Going to the washroom." Jen put her hand in front of Jude who prepared to stand up, "You don't have to come." She danced to the bathroom, unaware of the looks she got.

"Got a real keeper." Caitlin joked.

Jude snorted. He crossed his arms and waited for his loved one.

**Four months later…**

Everyone rushed through the motion sensor doors of the hospital. They forced Jen into a wheel chair. Sweat poured down Jen's face. Her eyes were blood shot. A contraction started. Jen hissed in pain. Jude cast her a worried look. The contraction ceased as quick as it came. They ran to the receptionist, who stood in surprise.

"MY DAUGHTERS HAVING A BABY!" Emma shrieked, in complete panic.

The woman stood and bustled around the desk. "Hurry. Who's going with her?"

Jen managed, "Jude… Mom… Nikki… Courtney!" That was it. Another contraction rolled her way. Jen scrunched her eyes tightly closed. Another hiss.

This was a long one. It ended a full minute later, but by then they had Jen in the hospital room, prepping for delivery. They gently placed Jen on the bed—after stripping her into one of those ugly hospital dresses—and watched in horror as more contractions came.

Jude sat beside Jen fearful, allowing her to crush his fingers. Emma did the same. Nikki and Courtney hovered in the back, near but not close enough.

Soon, very soon, the contractions were less than a minute apart and Jen wasn't even dilated. The doctor, got more worried every second.

"What's wrong?" Emma demanded, glaring at Dr. Smith.

Dr. Smith was worried it showed on his face, "Mrs. Garcia, I believe we might have to perform a Caesarean section…"

Emma gasped. Jen screamed, "What's wrong with my baby?"

Dr. Smith smiled worriedly, "Nothing yet." He turned to a hovering Nurse. "Prep for surgery."

Everything moved in a blur. Jude, Emma, Nikki and Courtney were forced out of the surgery room.

Jen was in a daze of pain and worry. Something was very wrong.

Dr. Smith hissed, "The placenta has detached!"

Jen then at that moment knew her baby was dying, "GET HER OUT!"

Dr. Smith began working more feverishly, tearing open Jen's skin. The pain was bearable as long as her baby would live.

"It's a girl." He said. Jen thought, _Of course._

"Wait a minute. Something's not RIGHT!" Dr. Smith screamed the last word.

**Outside the surgery room…**

Jude got more and more twitchy but the minute. Everyone was. Emma was terrified, sitting in the comfort of Mr. Garica's arms.

Jude could not believe that his love and daughter were in trouble.

"It'll be fine," He whispered to himself.

Two more hours past and no sign of the doctor or Jen or anyone. Jude became ragged and worn. Eyes blood shot, hair mussed, and chewed finger nails.

Dr. Smith walked out cover in red stuff. No, rephrase that, _Jen's blood._

Jude stood up, "What the hell happened?"

Jude had never seen a doctor cry, "I'm so sorry. I tried everything I could do."

Tears welled in Jude's eyes, "What do you mean?"

The doctor looked at everyone there to support Jen. "Jen. She has ten minutes to live. If even that. She wants to talk to you all." He motioned everyone to follow him. Everyone was stiff. Tense.

The door burst open to Jen's room. She lay on a mountain of pillows. Her skin was sickly pale. Jen looked bad, real bad.

Jude rushed to her side. Jen's eyes opened, and she winced as if it pained her. "Dr. Smith was joking right? Your not dying?"

"I'm so sorry Jude. But I am." Jen said in a wispy voice.

Emma broke down sobbing. Everyone else too.

"Mom," Jen croaked, "Come."

Emma stumbled over to Jen. "Oh, baby, I love you so much."

Jen grabbed her mom's hand, "I love you too, mama."

Emma dug her head onto Jen's hand. Tears spilled from Jen's eyes.

"Nikki, Caitlin, come please." Jen's two best friends rushed to her death bed.

"I love you guys, you know?" Jen smiled weakly.

"Oh, I love you too, Jen!" Caitlin bawled, collapsing on the end of her bed.

A tear slid down Nikki's cheek, "I love you too, Jen."

Jonesy strutted forward, "You will always be my sister. Step or not."

"You're my brother Jonesy. You always well be." Jonesy's eyes shed tears.

Mr. Garcia stayed by the door, "You are my daughter, Jen."

"Thanks." Jen coughed. Jude's eyes flickered to the clock, three minutes.

"Wyatt, you were a great friend."

Wyatt nodded sadly, "You too Jen."

Diego and Robbie stood by the door silently. Courtney started sobbing, "I love you Jen. My sister."

"I… Love… You… Too… Courtney…" Jen's voice started getting shallow.

"And… Jude… I… Love… You… So… Much…" She weakly touched his cheek. Jude held her hand there.

"I love you too, Jen. So very much." Tears leaked down his face.

"Tell… Nora… I… Love… Her…" She waited for Jude to nod, which he did. "And… That… You'll… Take… Care… Of… Her… And… Love… Her…" He nodded again.

"Don't leave me," He sobbed.

"We'll… be… together… forever… Jude…" This time Jen didn't take another breath.

"Together forever." Jude said through his tears.

Dr. Smith walked in. He turned to Jude, "I know this may be a bad time, but would you like to see your daughter?"

Jude was just about to say,_ 'Fuck off'_ till he remembered Jen's words. "Okay," He said shakily. Letting Jen's cold hand fall from his face.

He left everyone to their crying, but paused at the door, "Emma? Would you like to see your granddaughter?"

Emma started to shake her head, but then thought better of it and said, "O…kay."

Emma stood shakily and followed Jude out of the room.

Dr. Smith stopped in the maternity ward and pointed to a small baby, wrapped in a pink blanket. Her small eyes were shut tight, sleeping peacefully, completely unaware her mother was dead.

Jude's heart skipped a beat, "She's so beautiful."

Emma nodded, tears of joy fell too, along with the sad ones, "She is."

"C—can I hold her?" Jude asked warily.

Dr. Smith nodded, "Yes you can. After that can you sign the papers, and birth certificate?"

"Okay," Jude smiled slightly at Dr. Smith.

Dr. Smith hobbled into the ward and brought back Jude's baby. The little girl opened her eyes for the first time as she was put in the safety of Jude's arms. Jude put her in an awkward cradle, but held her just the same.

Her tiny sapphire eyes looked up at her father. She squinted at him, soaking in every little detail. She had soft peach skin with a tiny turned up nose, and small pink lips. Her eyes were huge, round and innocent. Underneath the pink wool hat, was strands of auburn hair.

Jude was at loss of words, "S—she's s—so beau—beautiful!"

Emma leaned over Jude's shoulder looking at her granddaughters face. "She is. Very beautiful. Just like—Jen…" Emma chocked on Jen's name.

"Yes," Jude felt at peace with Jen's death now with their baby in his arms. "I'll sign the papers now." Dr. Smith nodded, reaching out to take the baby. Jude moved away from him, "No! I keep her with me!"

Dr. Smith sighed, "Okay. Fine. Let's go."

So Jude held his baby girl in his arms, and signed the papers. A tear slid down his cheek when he wrote down her name, his name and Jen's name on the birth certificate.

**Nora Anneliese Katharine Lizowiski**

**Father: Jude Lizowiski Mother: Jennifer Ann Masterson**

**Date of birth: February 14****th**** 2010**

**Eye color: Blue**

**Hair color: Auburn **

Nora sniffed. Jude glanced down at his daughter, eyes filled with love. He kissed her forehead.

"I love you Nora. Your mother did too. We'll be with her in our hearts."

**Awww, the end was so happy. But I feel bad for Jude. And sorry for killing Jen! I felt so sad. I know the characters seemed kinda , but they had to be for my story to work. Well review. And should I write something about Nora? I don't know, tell me.**

**~Emerald~ **


End file.
